Siren
by TheAnti-Diva
Summary: An Anti-Diva's beef with a rookie comes to a head, but a new friend makes her presence known. Will she fit in with their motley group of misfits? Seth/OC


Siren

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to the WWE, TNA, HWA or CZW. I only own the OCs.

"Hey!" Colby exclaimed excitedly as he jumped into Allie and Jon's path. The pair had been walking through the corridor to meet up with the other for some in-ring sparring before Raw.

"Hey, Colbs," Allie giggled at the shit eating grin on his face. "What's up?"

"Nothing," he answered now bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"What's up with you man?" Jon chuckled at his friend's antics. "I haven't seen you this excited since you and Allie got your gift boxes from Onnit."

With a dreamy look and a very un-Colby sigh, he said, "I think I just saw an angel." But before he could elaborate they heard a commotion coming from the ring area.

The three raced out to see some of the veteran divas bickering with a dark haired, heavily tattooed woman.

"Dude?" Jon asked looking over at Colby in confusion. "What's Zahra doing here? There's no way she got called up yet."

"I have no idea," he said shaking his head, looking at the ring in disbelief. They noticed Joe further down closer to the ring watching the drama with great amusement.

They began making their way towards him, when a roar of frustration sounded behind them, followed with, "Oh I don't fucking think so!"

"Oh shit..." Allie groaned as a blur of green and black blew past them and dove for the ring.

"This can't be good," Joe said not far from them and couldn't help but smirk as he watched the brunette anti-diva approach the tattooed diva.

"Zahra get out of the ring!" Colby yelled towards them as he and the others ran towards the ring, making Zahra whip around. The other divas were quick to exit at the site of Steph now in the ring, but couldn't disguise their looks of glee at the thought of the anti-diva beating on the tattooed rookie.

"Steph don't do this," Allie said as she climbed up on the ring apron. "She isn't worth it."

"I told you what would fucking happen if I saw her," Steph bit at them, but keeping her eyes locked on Zahra, who had an unimpressed look on her face.

Steph had been none to pleased with the attitude of the rookie. She had paraded around the performance center with extreme arrogance during the time she had dated Colby. The relationship hadn't lasted, but her cockiness had and that hadn't sat well with Steph.

The situation had only gotten worse when Zahra had made some not so flattering remarks about Saraya, whom Steph and Allie had grown very close to. It had erupted into a full blown war when Steph had spoken up and defended Saraya, only making Zahra turn her attack onto Steph. Going as far as to openly flirt with Joe after he and Steph had recently gotten married.

"Zahra! Now!" Colby yelled again.

"I'm not afraid of her," Zahra sneered at Steph, walking tauntingly towards her. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Zahra," Allie spoke calmly to the overly confident rookie. "I appreciate your back bone in this situation, but you are going to get yourself into something that you're going to regret."

"Fuck you!" Zahra snapped at Allie, making everyone around them gasp. Steph quickly backed off as Allie stepped into the ring with a look that could kill.

"You want to repeat that?" Allie's tone was deadly as she got up into Zahra's face and saw a flash of panic enter the rookie's eyes.

"I said Fuck. You," her tone tried to keep the hostility she had, but it faltered slightly with the anti-diva now in her face. "I'm not going to back down to you or her. I'll take you both and have you at my feet in seconds."

"Oh fuck," Colby groaned and gripped his hands on his head, staring at the rookie in disbelief.

"Can I ask you something?" Allie said with a bit of amusement in her voice. "What do you know about me and my career?"

"I know that you're probably not nearly as tough as they scripted you to be," Zahra answered smugly. "They made you look real good, but how much of it was actually real? I bet you can barely hold your own in a real fight."

"Think so?" Allie smirked. Everyone around them began to back up slowly as they felt the anger begin to radiate of Allie. Even Steph's anger had switched to worry as the tattooed diva continued to bait Allie.

"I would bet money on it," Zahra smirked, folding her arms across her chest and watched Allie battle her own temper. Feeling proud of herself, she turned her back on the anti-diva and looked at Colby who had a look of disgust on his face. The look was enough to startle Zahra, making her stop in her tracks and give him a questioning look.

He shook his head, before turning and stepping off the ring apron. She watched as he walked over to join Jon, Joe and Steph, avoiding Zahra's eyes and keeping his locked on Allie.

"So you're gonna turn on me because a couple of pathetic bitches think you can do better than me?" she huffed at him, then stepped back as Steph went to lunge into the ring but was quickly restrained by Jon and Joe.

"No I'm turning my back on you because you insulted my friends," Colby barked at her, still keeping his eyes on the anti-diva in the ring. He smirked before pointing at Allie as he continued, "And if you think that I'm stupid enough to go up against that one, you're seriously delusional."

"The reason I didn't wrestle the women is because I wasn't allowed to," a menacing voice sounded from behind her. Turning, Zahra saw Allie leaning back against the far turnbuckle glaring a hole through her. "I wasn't allowed to wrestle the women, because I have tendency to hurt people."

"Do you think I'm afraid of you?" Zahra sneered at her.

"No, I don't," Allie answered honestly. "Which makes you extremely stupid." Allie smirked as Zahra stormed towards her like she was ready to strike. "Let me warn you before you do anything foolish." She said stopping her in her tracks a few paces away.

"I will not be responsible for your broken nose when my first shot makes contact with it," Allie spoke calmly as if they were having a friendly conversation. It was enough to send an eery chill down her friends' spines. "I won't take the blame for the ruptured ear drum you'll suffer when my knee makes contact with the side of your head."

Zahra's face was beginning to turn to nervousness as Allie continued to describe her fate.

"I won't feel sorry when your hand breaks in several places when I block your first swing," Allie smirked when she watch Zahra clench and unclench her hand as it hung at her side. "I will show no remorse when I separate your shoulder and break your clavicle in one move. And that, my dear... Is only what I can and will do to 1/3 of your body. Just imagine what I'll do to the rest of you."

Allie watched Zahra swallow hard as she began to sweat and Allie could see the doubt in her eyes.

"I promise you, Zahra," Allie chuckled as she stood herself up right and took one step towards the woman, making her stumble back a bit. "You will not walk away from this. I will hurt you. So, please, for your own well being, think this through before you live to regret what you're about to start."

Zahra stared at Allie for several minutes, before breaking the eye contact and looking around the ring. The looks on the faces of the people around the ring told her that even if she managed the impossible and got the upper hand on the original anti-diva, the others wouldn't stand by and allow any harm to come to Allie.

She was well respected and very loved by everyone in the company and Zahra would only be outcasted and hated even more if she crossed Allie. Choosing the wise option, she bowed her head and turned away from Allie and towards the ropes. She stopped suddenly when her eyes met the very angry face of the COO of WWE.

He wagged a finger at her from his position at the end of the ramp, motioning her to come towards him. She hesitantly exited the ring and walked towards him.

As she reached him, he motion for her to stand beside him as he turned to the others. Everyone now noticing the woman standing beside Hunter and turned their attention towards her and the COO.

"Everyone," Hunter said, placing a friendly hand on the shoulder of the tall muscular beauty with shoulder length curly dark blonde hair. She was dressed in black skinny jeans, knee high black boots, a cut off white t-shirt, and a black backwards snapback. "This is our newest diva, Lauren Zane. Lauren comes to us from ROH and is extremely talented. Please make her feel welcome."

With that Hunter turned and motioned for Zahra to follow him out of the arena. Everyone watched silently until the two disappeared behind the curtain. Lauren turned to look around at all the people among her, when her hazel eyes landed on a pair of deep brown. The blonde kept her gaze on the brunette bearded man, who watched her with a certain wonder and deep interest.

He was beautiful, really. Even more so in person than when she would watch him on TV. Colby Lopez was a dream and he seemed to be just as captivated by her.

Her thoughts were broken when the movement of Allie climbing out of the ring pulled her attention away.

"Hey, Lauren," Allie smiled as she walked towards her with a friendly smile. "It's nice to meet you. Welcome to our dysfunctional family. I'm Allie."

"It's a real honor and pleasure, Allie," she said shaking the black and purple haired woman's hand with an equally friendly smile. Then motioned behind her towards the curtain, where Hunter and Zahra had disappeared. "That was pretty intense."

"Nah, it was just time to take out the trash," came the joking tone of Steph from beside her. "I'm Steph, also known as Galaxy and Lexi," she said reaching her hand out, then motioned to the Samoan beside her, "and this is my husband Joe. Roman Reigns."

"It's awesome to meet you both," Lauren grinned, then watched as Jon walked up behind Allie, wrapping an arm around her waist and reaching a hand out to Lauren.

"Jon Good," he smiled warmly. "Dean Ambrose."

"It's an honor," Lauren beamed happily. "I'm a big fan. I loved your Indy work."

"Aww, hear that babe?" Jon chuckled at the woman in his arms. "I told you people liked me."

"I never said people didn't like you," Allie laughed. "What I said was I don't understand _why_ people like you." The comment earned her a poke in the side from her fiancé making her squirm.

Lauren's attention turned to the brunette man who had captured her interest a few minutes prior. He now stood closer but still a distance away, watching her with a friendly smirk.

"Is Seth Rollins shy?" Lauren whispered loudly to the others, making them all turn to look at Colby. His face immediately blushed a deep red and his eyes dropped to his shoes as he scuffed at the mat beneath his feet.

"Colby?" Joe barked out a laugh along with the others. "Never. He must think you're pretty."

"Shut up," Colby snapped, but the blush only deepened.

"Wait!" Jon suddenly exclaimed. "Is this the angel you saw?!"

Colby's face went from beat red to pasty white in a matter of seconds. While his friends laughed at him teasingly, Lauren gave him a look of curiosity.

"An angel, huh?" Lauren smiled deviously. "That's the first time I've ever been referred to as that." Colby's eyes hesitantly met hers and saw her shoot him a sultry wink.

Colby felt a sudden sense of bravery enter him and moved closer to her. "Oh, yea? And what do they usually call you?"

Lauren fluttered her eye lashes flirtatious and gave him a sexy, teasing smile. "Siren. They call me Siren."

A/N: This is a short one-shot with the possibility of more. I wrote it more to introduce Lauren/Siren, because I may start writing her in more. Lemme know your thoughts.


End file.
